Beautiful Stranger Cinco años después
by DraSmith
Summary: One shot final de la historia Beautiful Stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Stranger

Cinco años después.

1ª Parte

**—¿El carburador? ¿Pero cómo que el problema es el carburador? Es un coche alquilado, lo han revisado antes de entregárnoslo.**

**—Está obstruido**—replicó el mecánico—**y para ser honestos señorita, es bastante extraño que esté así. No es la típica suciedad lo que ha hecho que deje de funcionar en condiciones, sino algo más. **

**—¿Algo más? ¿Qué más?—**cuestioné esquivándolo justo cuando volvía a pasar entre yo y el coche. Tal vez fuese un poco desagradable, pero el mono de trabajo que vestía tenía tanta grasa que podría mancharme sin ni siquiera rozarme. Por no hablar de su olor corporal.

—**Pues que ha sido premeditado. No es normal encontrar horquillas y pinzas de ropa en el interior de un carburador.**

** —¿Pinzas?—**susurré sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo**—¿Horquillas?**

** —Me temo que va para largo. Si quiere que yo se lo arregle, me va a llevar tiempo encontrar un carburador para ésta preciosidad…**

Dicen que el ser humano es el único animal sobre la faz de la tierra que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Yo lo corroboro. Rachel es la única persona que he conocido en mis 32 años de vida capaz de cruzar el país dos veces sin nada más que una mochila llena de ropa y su guitarra.

La primera vez lo hizo por necesidad, por una decisión personal que la llevaba a buscar su lugar en el mundo, o al menos en nuestro país. Fueron dos años de travesía por todos y cada uno de los 52 estados empapándose de sus gentes, de sus tradiciones y culturas durante los 20 días en los que se obligó a estar en cada uno de ellos. Un viaje que llegó a su meta frente al Océano Pacifico. Un viaje que le regaló el honroso título de _ser humano_, porque tal y como ella decía, nunca antes se había sentido persona con todo lo que conlleva esa palabra, hasta que pudo vivir aquella aventura y sobrevivir como lo hizo.

Fue una experiencia que marcó su vida, algo que cuando yo conocí consideré una auténtica locura que solo una demente, sin otra cosa que hacer más que desperdiciar su vida en carreteras infinitas y moteles repletos de cucarachas, podría llevar a cabo.

La segunda vez que tropezó con la misma piedra no lo hizo por ella, sino por la necesidad de convertirme a mí en persona, y demostrarme que los miedos que no me abandonaban, no eran más que meros berrinches de mujer caprichosa. Que mi vida tenía mucho más valor del que yo misma consideraba, y que mi capacidad de supervivencia iba mucho más allá de lo que jamás podría llegar ni siquiera a imaginar. Fueron muchas las discusiones que manteníamos, y que terminaban con mis lágrimas y mi arrepentimiento. Fue mucha la paciencia que el alma rebelde y libre de Rachel tuvo para calmar mi histeria y regalarme ese cobijo que siempre necesitaba. Fue mucho amor el que mi chica me regaló sin recibir nada a cambio, y era ese mismo amor el que me estaba hundiendo psicológicamente. Yo no la merecía.

¿Cómo no sentirme inútil cuando lo único que había logrado en aquellos cinco años, era un puesto de reportera de un periódico local de Los Ángeles, donde solo me limitaba a hablar de las noticias deportivas que tanto odiaba? ¿Cómo no sentirme vacía cuando veía que mi hermano menor estaba a apenas unos meses de convertirse en uno de los candidatos más jóvenes para la alcaldía de Phoenix y yo seguía trabajando eventualmente en bares porque mi sueldo del periódico era de chiste? ¿O cómo Santana y Brittany inauguraba su primer restaurante en la gran manzana, mientras yo no podía depender de mí misma para sobrevivir en Los Ángeles? Nada había cambiado en mi vida, de hecho había empeorado. Ya no contaba con la ayuda inestimable de mis padres, y tampoco es algo que quisiera. Cuando decidí emprender mi nueva vida, lo hice siendo consciente y aceptando las consecuencias que pudiesen generarse. Lo que no sabía es que fuese tan complicado lograr avanzar sin dejar que el mundo a mí alrededor me lanzase a la cuneta. Y lo peor es que seguía dependiendo de alguien.

Tal vez sea demasiado superficial, y le dé más valor a los objetivos que los demás conseguían mientras yo seguía viéndome estancada en la misma situación, como si viviese en el interior de un bucle de decadencia, donde solo sus ojos y su sonrisa antes de dormir lograba mantenerme cuerda.

Cuando llegué a Los Ángeles le prometí ser su ángel guardián, sin embargo, era ella quien me cuidaba, quien me protegía y contenía cuando yo me daba por vencida. Algo que sucedía día tras día.

Uno de aquellos ataques depresivos sobre el escaso valor de mi existencia en su mundo, la llevó a tomar la decisión de demostrarme el mundo como realmente es, de hacerme humana sin que apenas fuese consciente de ello. Y lo consiguió.

14 días y 13 noches. Sus vacaciones y las mías a lomos de un Ford Mustang del 69 alquilado, que a pesar de ser todo un clásico, se quedaba en un simple y desangelado coche frente a mi pequeño Chevrolet Camaro del 67. Seguía impoluto después de cinco años, a pesar de los cientos de kilómetros que llevaba sobre sus ruedas, y los que aún le quedaban por recorrer, por supuesto. Sin embargo, embarcarnos en aquel viaje como método alternativo a lo que yo estaba segura que debía ser mi ingreso en psiquiatría, nos obligaba a volar hasta Chicago y dejar mi adorado coche aparcado en nuestro hogar, con la única supervisión de Beth. Algo que por supuesto no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Tal vez era una chica centrada en empezar su carrera de psicología y atender sus continuas clases de teatro los fines de semana, pero seguía siendo una chica de 19 años con su punto de rebeldía como cualquier adolescente, detalle que incluso me llevó a esconder las llaves del coche para evitar que incumpliese su palabra de no utilizarlo para salir con sus amigas. Beth seguía viviendo con su padre a escasos metros de nuestro apartamento, de nuestro hogar. Rachel no quiso separarse de ella cuando tomamos la decisión de compartir nuestros días bajo el mismo techo porque allí había encontrado a la única persona que compartía genes con ella. Era la única familia que tenía en el mundo, ya que Shelby seguía sin contar en su mundo. Su madre decidió abandonarlas por completo tras su salida del centro de rehabilitación en el que estuvo ingresada durante casi dos años. Puede que esté siendo un poco exagerada, pero mi vida llevaba indicios de convertirse en una adaptación de la Shelby, con la única e importante diferencia de que yo si tenía algo por lo que luchar, alguien por quien dar un paso hacia adelante y dejarme guiar sin permitir que mi tozuda mentalidad y el orgullo que seguía corriendo por mis venas, terminase por hacerme desistir y abandonar lo que tanto amaba.

Me empeñaba en demostrarle que ella merecía mucho más de lo que yo podría ofrecerle, y Rachel se empeñaba en demostrarme que yo era mucho más de lo que creía ser.

Recorrer la Ruta 66 fue la excusa perfecta para ello.

Teníamos en nuestro objetivo unos 5.000 kilómetros de carretera infinita y paisajes impresionantes, sin nada más que un par de maletas con suficiente ropa y algo de dinero, que ésta vez sí y a diferencia de su primer viaje, Rachel decidió que debíamos utilizar, aunque su excusa para utilizarlo era la falta de tiempo físico para lograr subsistir con improvisados conciertos en bares de carretera. Solo era un viaje con lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir durante aquellos catorce días que iba a durar la travesía. Un viaje que abriría mi mente y me ayudaría a comprender el valor de la vida real, no el de mi mundo imaginario. Buscaríamos alojamiento día tras día en hoteles, moteles de carretera o si era necesario, acomodándonos en el mismo coche. Como Rachel me dijo; _si sales a la aventura, has de prepararte para lo peor, porque siempre __sabes dónde empiezas, pero nunca dónde vas a acabar__._

La Ruta 66, la calle principal de América o como a los americanos solemos llamarla, The Mother Road iba a ser mi psicólogo de vida, esa piedra donde iba a tropezar para lograr encontrarme a mí misma. Una leyenda que nació hace casi 100 años, y que durante mucho tiempo representó el esfuerzo y la valentía de los emigrantes que veían en el oeste una oportunidad para prosperar y empezar una nueva vida. Desde Chicago hasta Los Ángeles, a través de Misuri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, Nuevo México, Arizona y California.

Ya el vuelo que nos llevó a Chicago nos avisó de que no iba a ser un camino de rosas, y yo lo supe, aunque Rachel prácticamente ignoró mi petición de cancelarlo para otra época. Febrero no es el mejor mes para emprender un viaje como aquel, sobre todo porque justo a mediados de ese mes vivíamos uno de los temporales más fuertes de las últimas décadas. Una ola de frío monumental con nevadas bestiales, lluvias torrenciales y ráfagas de viento imposibles, que solo te hacía desear regresar a casa y meterte en la cama hasta que el invierno terminase por completo. Pero eso a Rachel no le importaba en absoluto, al fin y al cabo nuestro Ford Mustang tenía capota, por lo que el frío o la lluvia no sería problema durante las largas horas de trayecto. No así para mí, por supuesto. A mí si me parecía importante y muy peligroso viajar con aquel temporal, y el piloto del avión que nos trasladó también pensaba igual que yo después de tener que realizar una maniobra de auténtico héroe para lograr controlar el avión, y aterrizar sin destrozarlo. Sin embargo, nunca debí desconfiar de Rachel.

Un 14 de Febrero, y con casi un metro de nieve amontonándose en las aceras, empezamos la aventura. Y en aquel primer día, ya empecé a entender lo que pretendía enseñarme Rachel. No hicimos mucho más que preparar todo para emprender el viaje pero antes de partir de Chicago, Rachel me llevó a modo de sorpresa a visitar la Willis Tower, el edificio más alto del país donde me obligó a subir a una de esas habitaciones o cabinas flotantes con techos, paredes y suelo de cristal para ser consciente y disfrutar de la adrenalina de estar suspendida en el aire a unos 442 metros de altura. Tal vez para ella era un buen comienzo, de hecho jamás vi a alguien disfrutar tanto al ver el suelo bajo sus pies a tanta altura, pero para mí no fue nada agradable, de hecho, estoy estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, y la posterior ausencia de consciencia, o tal vez era un amago de infarto, no lo sé. Solo sé que mis piernas temblaban tanto que solo sus ojos y su sonrisa, como siempre solía suceder en mi decadencia, lograban traspasarme y desafiaban mi miedo sin que apenas fuese consciente de ello. Fui valiente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sentir esa fuerza fue la mejor manera de empezar nuestro viaje. Estoy convencida de que Rachel sabía qué y por qué lo hacía, sin duda.

Una de las primeras paradas que hicimos tras comenzar la ruta fue en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Springfield, tras abandonar Chicago y a punto de llegar a St. Louis, disfrutando del impresionante paisaje, de las carreteras nevadas y de la absoluta e incomparable naturaleza que aquella zona del país nos regalaba, y allí fue justamente donde empecé a descubrir mi capacidad de adaptación gracias a Rachel y como era capaz de improvisar para lograr saciar sus necesidades más básicas.

Un pequeño y perdido bar repleto de motoristas que nos observaban como sabuesos que llevaban meses sin comer, fue el lugar elegido para disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo. Y aunque yo pensaba que estábamos cavando nuestras propias tumbas y que probablemente tendríamos que llamar a la policía para salir de allí vivas, me equivoqué de nuevo como tantas veces solía hacerlo a lo largo del día, y de mi vida. El almuerzo fue realmente exquisito. Tal vez el ambiente enrarecido de aquellos hombres que desprendían olor a gasolina, no era lo más adecuado para dos chicas como nosotras, pero el plato especial del Cozy Dogs bien terminó por hacerlo valedero, sin duda. Fue en aquel momento, después de abandonar el bar cuando recibí la primera lección de supervivencia que me regalaba Rachel. Una lección que ya nunca olvidaría.

_Estómago vacío, miedo asegurado._

Nuestro plan, como bien he dicho, pasaba por no tener reserva previa de habitación en ninguna ciudad o pueblo por los que transcurría la ruta, pero en St. Louis llegó nuestra primera experiencia juntas en un motel de carretera. Confieso que jamás había visto algo tan nefasto y mugriento como aquel lugar, sin embargo, después de todo el día sentada en el asiento de cuero del Mustang, y el frío que seguía empeñado en acompañarnos, no me quejé en absoluto de lo que me ofrecía aquella habitación. Tal vez la cama de aquel motel era una tortura para mi espalda, pero Rachel hizo que terminase echándola de menos cuando despertamos y regresamos a nuestra ruta. Sobre todo porque sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo, hacía del catre más mugroso e incómodo, el más placentero y cómodo del universo.

Missouri nos regaló una de las estampas más impresionantes que jamás pude presenciar en mi vida**. ** Rachel logró que mis pies cruzaran el río Mississippi por encima del viejo puente por el que solía transcurrir la antigua ruta, y que ahora solo permitía el paso de transeúntes a pie o a bicicleta. Un paisaje espectacular acompañando los restos de la majestuosa estructura metálica del viejo puente, con el que probablemente era el río más especial de todo el país, repleto de leyendas e historias de épocas colonas y cuna del Blues. Blues que no tardó en salir de sus labios en una velada inolvidable junto al mismo, siendo solo testigos de su pequeño e improvisado concierto, un grupo de estorninos que hacían los coros con su continuo piar, y ésta servidora que moría de amor con la melodía de su voz. Aunque no contenta con eso, Rachel me tenía guardada una sorpresa aún mayor. Sorpresa que no me iba a provocar esa sensación de privilegio que me entregaba el caminar sobre el río Mississippi y escuchar su voz entonando el _You are my sunshine_ de Johnny Cash. El Gateway Arch me volvió a llenar de valentía. Es el monumento más alto de todo el país. Un arco de más casi 200 metros de altura al que me obligó a subir para descubrir unas vistas impresionantes de la ciudad, y sufrir como el viento lograba moverlo y hacia que se desplazase bajo mis pies casi diez centímetros por lado. Un nuevo amago de infarto que mi chica logró calmar con sus besos y la infinita dulzura que me regalaba sin dejar de abrazarme, provocando la envidia de cuantos turistas osaban a cruzarse en nuestro camino.

Estando en Memphis, obviamente Rachel no descartó en ningún momento visitar Graceland, hogar de Elvis y donde se atrevió a dejar una de las púas que solía utilizar para tocar la guitarra acompañada con una nota sobre su tumba, que rezaba con un _"Gracias por la música_", que a punto estuvo de hacerme llorar.

Ahí llegó la segunda de las lecciones de vida que iba adquiriendo con el pasar de los días y los kilómetros y que Rachel no dudó en transmitírmela.

_Tu mundo es como un puzzle. Tal vez haya piezas pequeñas, algunas hasta insignificantes y sin forma aparente, pero todas son necesarias para darle sentido. Todas las piezas tienen su función. _

El camino hacia Kansas fue mucho más ameno, o mejor dicho bonito y alentador para mí y mi necesidad de encontrarme a mí misma. El temporal se había quedado atrás, y el sol empezaba a acompañarnos iluminando inmensas praderas de trigo que se alternaban con prados verdes y que lograban que conducir se convirtiese en una completa delicia. Granjas repletas de vacas y caballos, pajares, establos, molinos de viento y pueblos fantasmas que salían a nuestro paso, de hecho, uno de esos pueblos terminó cobijándonos después de una merecidísima merienda en mitad del mismo, tras haber arrasado con una vieja tienda en una gasolinera perdida y sintiéndonos como algunos de los protagonistas de El bueno, el feo y el malo. Rachel quiso ser el malo mientras que a mí me relegaba al papel del bueno, dejando el honor de ser el feo a un viejo y olvidado espantapájaros que seguía vigilando pacientemente una extensa pradera sin vida alguna. Puede que no estuviese escrito en el guión original, pero si Sergio Leone hubiese introducido la escena de pasión que surgió entre el bueno y el malo de nuestra película tras un breve descanso en el asiento trasero del Ford Mustang , tal vez habrían optado a algún galardón de mayor importancia.

Seguir el trazado de la interestatal 40 era la opción lógica para quienes hacían aquella ruta, pero no para Rachel. Su alma de aventurera y la obsesión por descubrirme el país, nos llevó a seguir antiguos trazados de la histórica Ruta 66 que ya apenas era transitada, y que nos llevó a perdernos, o mejor dicho encontrarnos, en mitad de la nada. Y es que a medio camino entre Amarillo y Albuquerque no podías encontrar otra cosa más que desierto, viejos y abandonados pueblos del salvaje oeste, y algún que otro restaurante texano en el que te invitaban a comer si eras capaz de arrasar con un enorme filetón de más de dos kilos. Por supuesto, ni Rachel ni yo accedimos a algo así, ya que ninguna de las dos tuvimos la necesidad de cometer aquella bestialidad. Nuestra alimentación en esos días se tradujo a multitud de ensaladas, batidos de verduras y mucha, muchísima agua. Tanta agua que gracias a ello tuve la ocasión de rememorar una de sus tantas anécdotas de cuando viajaba a solas y que a pesar de haber transcurrido ya tanto tiempo desde que me la contó, yo seguía sin creer a completamente. Sí, yo también terminé haciendo cola para ir al servicio en mitad del desierto. Y esa escena me regaló una nueva lección, aunque ésta era más banal, menos profunda, y mucho más divertida.

_Un litro de agua, 40 kilómetros en calma._

Poco a poco, a medida que avanzamos y cruzamos la frontera con Arizona, el paisaje volvía a transformarse de manera espectacular. El desierto que nos había acompañado desde Alburquerque, con el sol cegándonos continuamente y obligándonos a detenernos en cuantas gasolineras encontrábamos para aliviar el sofocante calor, empezaba a llenarse de nieve de manera intermitente, casi como por arte de magia. Era algo realmente extraño ver como detrás de nosotras el aire creaba ondas transparentes en el horizonte a causa de las altas temperaturas, y la brisa helada nos encontraba de frente. Sin embargo, lo más mágico de aquel lugar fue lo que encontramos sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperásemos, o al menos Rachel me negó que lo hubiese preparado.

Tardamos casi dos horas en cruzar el parque por de Rachel, que completamente enloquecida no podía dejar de disfrutar de lo que la rodeaba. Evidentemente, mereció la pena, de hecho yo habría estado allí toda la vida con tal de observarla. Y es que dejar a una arqueóloga en un yacimiento paleontólogo de árboles fosilizados es algo digno de presenciar, sobre todo si amas a esa arqueóloga más que a tu propia vida. Verla detenerse ante cada tronco petrificado que encontraba, mirándolo, buscando indicios de algo que para ella era maravilloso, pero que para mí apenas tenía importancia, me regaló la tercera de las lecciones de vida que estaban convirtiendome en persona, obviamente excluía de mi pequeña lista la que hacía referencia a la cantidad de agua que puedes beber mientras viajas. Eso solo era un pequeño inciso que nos hacía reír a más no poder.

_Aprende a ver con el corazón, porque él descubre la belleza en la mediocridad._

Y desde allí, después de aquella travesía por el Bosque Petrificado partimos hacia Flagstaff, que volvía a regalarnos esas vistas espectaculares que pudimos ver al principio de nuestro viaje, con pueblos cubiertos de nieve y estampas más típicas de Canadá, que de Arizona.

El pequeño pueblo construido en una ladera estaba repleto de edificios y pequeñas casitas de madera, que nos devolvía una Navidad ya pasada, y que nos permitió dormir en condiciones después de 10 días en plena ruta. Bueno, nos permitió dormir y disfrutar algo más. No sé si algún día llegaré a tener una luna de miel, porque no tengo ni idea de si algún día aceptaré volver a enfrentarme a un altar y no huir en el último segundo, pero sin duda, nuestro viaje estaba convirtiéndose precisamente en eso; una deliciosa luna de miel donde cada motel, o cada cabaña como la que nos cobijaba en Flagstaff, nos permitía encontrarnos como nunca lo habíamos hecho durante los cinco años que llevábamos juntas.

Y en ese mismo pueblo me encontraba, después de otra noche a su lado mientras dejábamos que el calor de una chimenea nos envolviese estando desnudas, cuando tuvimos que interrumpir nuestro viaje.

Teníamos por delante un par de días para llegar y disfrutar de Las Vegas, del Gran Cañón del Colorado y finalmente nuestra querida Los Ángeles. Eran los tres puntos que nos quedaban para completar la ruta, cuando el Mustang del 69 decidió que no quería moverse del aparcamiento de la cabaña donde habíamos pasado la noche. Y a las 10:23 am de la mañana el mecánico de un pequeño taller de aquel encantador pueblo, me insinuaba que alguien había destrozado el carburador del motor a conciencia para evitar que lográsemos continuar con nuestra ruta tal y como habíamos planeado.

Y lo peor de escuchar aquello fue intuir que sabía quién había hecho aquel despropósito con el pobre coche de alquiler.

Regresé a la cabaña dispuesta a cuestionarla y tener al menos una explicación lógica a lo que había hecho. Tal vez había sido una de sus locuras por querer alargar las vacaciones y seguir disfrutando de más días de viaje, pero algo me decía que no iba a ser aquella la respuesta que me iba a dar. Y no estaba equivocada en absoluto.

**—¿Rachel?—**me adentré en la cabaña esperando recibir su respuesta. Me había dejado a solas con el mecánico por culpa de una incesante necesidad que le entró por buscar alguna tienda donde comprar chocolate. Necesidad que yo atribuí a sus ganas por descubrir el pueblo y quitarle importancia a la avería del coche, dejándome a mí lidiar con aquel desagradable mecánico— **¿Estás aquí? **

**—¡Sí!—**exclamó desde el interior del baño segundos antes de abrir la puerta y personarse frente a mí**—¿Qué tal?—**me sonrió un tanto forzada**—¿Qué le sucede al coche?**

—**El carburador**—musité sin perderla de vista. Estaba nerviosa, y me lo demostró tras cruzar toda la estancia y no ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos. –**Alguien nos ha boicoteado el coche.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Boicoteado?—**balbuceó**—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo nos van a boicotear el coche? En todo caso será una avería.**

**—¿Una avería?**

—**Quinn, es un coche muy viejo y vale que lo tengan en perfectas condiciones, pero eso no quita de que sufra averías. **

** —¿Una obstrucción del carburador con pinzas y horquillas es una avería normal?**

** —¿Cómo?—**balbuceó aún más nerviosa**—¿Han hecho eso?**

** —Rachel—**la interrumpí perdiendo la paciencia**—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?**

**—¿Yo?, yo no he hecho nada**—masculló al tiempo que se esmeraba en buscar algo dentro de su maleta— **Habrá sido algún gracioso, seguro que vio a dos chicas y quiso…**

—**No me lo creo**—volví a interrumpirle—**Mírate, estás nerviosa y ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a la cara cada vez que sacas alguna excusa. No sirves para mentir, y lo sabes, además tu excusa de dejarte el bolso en coche para salir en mitad de la noche no fue muy creíble. Nadie tarda 20 minutos en encontrar un maldito bolso que estaba en la guantera ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le has hecho eso al coche? Si quieres que nos quedemos aquí podrías haberlo dicho.**

—**Quinn, no he hecho nada**—insistió desesperándome completamente—**A lo mejor ese mecánico no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa al coche y se ha inventado eso. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a llamar a Brody, estamos cerca de Phoenix y seguro que él puede ayudarnos. Es más…deberíamos avisar a la casa de alquiler para que se haga cargo del coche, y nosotras tomamos un taxi hasta Phoenix, y ya allí vemos como lo hacemos para seguir con la ruta, al fin y al cabo…estamos más cerca de Phoenix que de Las Vegas. En media hora estaríamos allí. **

**—Espera, espera**—contuve la verborrea de mi chica**—¿Brody? ¿Quieres que…Oh, Rachel**—dejé escapar siendo consciente de lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho de lo que pretendía que hiciera.

—**Quinn, escúchame…**—soltó la maleta centrando su mirada sobre mí. Esta vez sí lo hizo, porque ya sabía que yo conocía sus pensamientos.

**—¡No!, no te voy a escuchar**—le dije tratando de esquivarla, pero ella fue más rápida y evitó que pudiese abrir la puerta y abandonase la cabaña.—**Quinn por favor, escúchame…te lo pido.**

**—¿Qué tengo que escuchar? ¿Qué has jodido el coche para obligarme a ir a Phoenix? ¿Lo tenías preparado? ¿Hemos hecho éste viaje solo para llegar hasta éste punto?**

**—No, no. Quinn, no tenía nada preparado…bueno sí, tal vez había hablado algo con Brody, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo. **

**—No, te equivocas. No tienes nada que hacer. Es mi decisión, y ante eso no puedes hacer o deshacer a tu antojo sin ni siquiera preguntarme primero.**

**—Quinn, mi amor**—susurró arrastrándome hacia ella—**No puedes completar este viaje sin hacer lo más importante. Es tú padre.**

**—No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? **

**—No, no lo entiendo. Porque adoras a tu padre, porque lo amas más que a ti misma y estás alejándote de él solo por necedad.**

**—¡Él prefiere a mi madre!**—le grité y el susto la hizo retroceder, provocando en mí esa sensación de dolor que solía martirizarme cada vez que hablaba de aquel tema—**Lo siento**—me disculpé, pero el rostro de Rachel se endureció dejándome ver que no aceptaba aquella disculpa.

—**Es uno de los días más importantes para tu padre**—masculló con firmeza**— Lo van a homenajear por haber sido un buen alcalde, por haber ayudado a cientos de personas a vivir mejor, y créeme no hay muchos políticos que puedan sentirse orgullosos de recibir algo así después de varios años alejado de la política. Tal vez vayan muchas personas a ese evento, pero te aseguro que tu padre no se va a sentir completo sabiendo que tú, que su pequeña no está allí con él.**

**—No me aceptan allí**—musité—**Si no me dejan acercarme siendo como soy, ¿Por qué iba a ir?**

—**Tu padre te acepta tal y como eres, Quinn, no digas tonterías.**

**—Mi madre no.**

**—¿Y qué importa tu madre? Es tu padre quien quiere tenerte allí.**

**—Ella no te quiere conmigo**—fui dura—**Ella no permitirá que tú estés allí conmigo, ¿De verdad quieres que acepte algo así?**

**—Pues sí, porque yo no soy su hija, pero tú si lo eres.**

—**Tú me has dado más en cinco años que ella en 27. Se avergüenza de mí, no me considera su hija, dime…¿Por qué tengo que aceptar sus normas si ya no soy su hija?**

—**No digas estupideces**—me dejó junto a la puerta— **No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Tal vez tu madre sea así, tal vez no termine de asimilar que su única hija dejara a su novio frente al altar, y ahora viva con una chica sin nada más que dos manos para labrar un futuro, pero sigue siendo tu madre. Y es la que está cada día con tu padre. No merece que le hagas esto a él por su culpa. Él siempre te ha apoyado, siempre te ha cuidado y te entiende**—se giró de nuevo hacia a mí**—¡Me entiende hasta a mí por el amor de dios!. Quinn, él nunca, nunca te ha pedido nada desde que estás a mi lado, nunca te ha reprochado nada y siempre te ha ofrecido su ayuda, aunque tú se la hayas negado. ¿Lo vas a dejar solo ahora? Él no solo quiere que estés cuando está mal, sino que también lo estés en los momentos felices, y éste es uno de los más importantes. Hazlo…por favor, no te lo estoy ordenando, ni te estoy amenazando de alguna forma, solo te pido que lo pienses, que recapacites y lo hagas.**

—**Quiero ir contigo. No lo haré si no es contigo de la mano. Si me quieren a mí, también te tienen que querer a ti.**

**—No es el momento para eso, Quinn. Es un homenaje, estará lleno de políticos, entre ellos tu hermano…y lo último que necesita es que se cree algún conflicto por lo que sucedió con Finn, o por la actitud de tu madre. No es el momento de desafíos, solo de estar con ellos. Tu hermano también te necesita a su lado.**

**—Por eso mismo**—estallé**—¿Por qué mierda mi felicidad no es buena para ellos? ¿Por qué le importan lo que digan los demás?**

**—Porque no está en sus manos**—me calló sin alzar la voz**—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir conmigo y perjudicar a tu hermano, o ir a solas ahora, para que él logre todo por lo que ha luchado y pueda cambiar las cosas? Dentro de unos años él estará ahí, ocupando el lugar que merece y entonces podremos ir de la mano hasta donde nuestros pies nos lleven. ¿Qué más te da cumplir un maldito protocolo ahora si sabes que el futuro puede ser mejor? **

**—¿No te ofende?—**pregunté desafiante—**Porque te aseguro que a mí me ofendería si estuviese en tu posición.**

**—Me importa un bledo lo que un partido político piense de mi manera de vivir la vida y el amor. Me importa un bledo lo que tú madre piense de mí, porque ni siquiera se ha dignado a conocerme. Pero sí me importas tú, Quinn, y tu mundo, ese que hemos tratado de encontrar en este viaje, inevitablemente se mantiene vivo por tu familia. Ellos están en él y no puedes dejarlos fuera. Ellos son piezas del puzzle, Quinn. Nada de lo que hemos hecho tiene sentido si no eres capaz de demostrar que** **tú sí tienes valores, y que van mucho más allá de lo que establece una estúpida ley hecha por inútiles. **

**Tu padre merece ver la sonrisa de su hija entre tantos hipócritas. Créeme, yo daría mi vida por un simple segundo de las sonrisas de mis padres. No dejes que el tiempo haga que se olvide de ti, Quinn. No dejes que el mayor pilar de tu mundo se sienta solo en un día como hoy. Solo piensa en él, y olvida lo que os rodea. Yo seré feliz viéndote junto a él.**

—**No podrás verme a menos que vengas conmigo**—susurré tras empujar el nudo que se había anclado a mi garganta, y que casi no me permitía ni respirar.—**No podrás verme con mi padre, si te obligan a quedarte fuera.**

—**Nadie me obliga**—me interrumpió— **Si no voy, no es porque tu madre me lo prohíba, o porque sea un punto negro en el partido político de tu hermano. Si no voy es porque quiero lo mejor para tu padre y no pienso ser el centro de las iras. No me concierne y tampoco tengo necesidad de estar ahí, ni siento que deba estar. Tú y yo** **compartimos una vida, Quinn, pero cada una tenemos nuestro mundo. El tuyo sigue estando con tu familia, pero eso no significa que me sienta fuera de él. Somos dos compartiendo un camino, pero debemos mantener nuestros mundos por separado. El amor es tan mágico que al igual que aparece desaparece, pero el amor de tu hermano, el de tu padre siempre estarán ahí, y no debes dejarlos de lado.**

**—¿Me…me estás diciendo que…**—tragué saliva

—**No te voy a dejar**—me sonrió con dulzura—**Te amo, y mientras ese amor dure estaré a tu lado, Quinn. Pero al igual que yo estaré a tu lado mientras te amé, tú tienes que estar al lado de quienes amas, porque llegará el día en el que puede que ese amor desaparezca, o tal vez ya nunca más puedas estar al lado de quien amas. Igual que quieres llevarme de la mano porque me amas,—**susurró regresando a mí, traspasándome con aquella mirada que tanta fuerza lograba regalarme, y que me enamoró desde el primer día en que la vi—**tienes que estar al lado de ellos. La diferencia es que yo, necesito que estés a su lado para sentirme viva también. ¿Entiendes?**

—**¿Es…es otra de tus lecciones?. Saber que hago feliz a mi padre te ayuda a seguir siendo tú, a pesar de que eres la única perjudicada de todo esto.**

**—Exacto**—se aferró a mi cintura sin dejar de mirarme—**Seré feliz cuando tú lo seas, y no voy a dejar de luchar por cumplir cada uno de los motivos que te lleven a esa felicidad. Estar con tu padre hoy es uno de ellos**. –Rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos, apartando el pelo que había empezado a cubrirme parte del rostro—**Metete en esa ducha, tienes un vestido dentro de aquella bolsa que tu hermano me acaba de traer,—**alzó la mirada hacia la cama**—, ponte tan guapa que hasta los pájaros terminen envidándote cuando te vean salir. Llamaremos a un taxi y te acompañaré hasta Phoenix. Y cuando todo acabe, estaré esperándote siendo la persona más feliz del universo. ¿Trato hecho?**

Cerré los ojos vencida por la incesante necesidad de llorar que sentía, y que me obligaba a tragar saliva constantemente. Sentir su aliento a escasos centímetros de mis labios, me hacía verla aun sin abrir los ojos. Su sonrisa estaba grabada en mi mente, y también ese brillo en su mirada cuando esperaba impaciente una respuesta que de sobra sabía, yo no era capaz de dar.

* * *

#BS

Será un One shot doble, por lo que el siguiente capitulo llegará mañana a la misma hora. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Stranger

Cinco años después.

Parte 2

Pero sí de llevar a cabo.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla sentada a mi lado. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho que casi me dejaba sin aire, y la culpa no era del perfecto vestido que Brody se había encargado de llevarle aquella mañana a Rachel para que pudiese asistir al acto. Vestido que ella misma había elegido antes de emprender la ruta, y que había esperado impaciente a que llegase aquel día. Tampoco sentía la presión en el pecho porque estuviese nerviosa encontrarme con él. Hacía dos meses que no veía a mi padre, a quien siempre solía visitar al menos un par de veces al mes hasta que la mayor discusión de mi vida con mi propia madre, me obligó a no regresar más a su casa mientras ella estuviese allí. Y fueron varios los intentos de mi padre por ser él quien acudiese a visitarme en los Ángeles, pero sus continuas recaídas por culpa de su débil corazón no lo hacían viable. Un par de llamadas de teléfono a la semana era nuestra única vía de contacto. Llamadas que siempre terminaban haciéndome llorar por la culpa de verme siendo la peor hija del mundo, por el orgullo que seguía arraigado en mi ser y que procedía genéticamente de ella. Mi madre ni siquiera quería dejarme herencia, pero en sus genes me había traspasado justamente lo que yo más odiaba de ella; El orgullo, la soberbia de no ceder ni aun sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo mal. Y eso mismo era lo que me estaba provocando aquella presión.

Rachel Berry. Ella era el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de recorrerse el país en un viejo coche con lo justo para vivir, y no morir en el intento, por dos veces. Y también era la única persona sobre la tierra capaz de lograr convencerme de hacer algo que mi orgullo no me permitía hacer, y dejarme sin fuerzas para evitarlo y negarme.

Y lo cierto es que no llegaba a comprenderlo.

Había conocido a muchísimas personas a lo largo de mi vida, todas con suficientes valores y personalidades diferentes que terminaban influyendo en mi persona de alguna manera, ya fuese para bien o para mal, pero nunca antes conocí a alguien que tan solo necesitase una simple mirada para hacerme sentir el ser más importante del universo. Ella siempre tenía la respuesta, la caricia, el consuelo adecuado para cualquier situación que lograse aumentar mis miedos, quitándoles toda la importancia que yo solía darle y mostrándome el camino sencillo, el que debía escoger para seguir caminando por mí misma.

Muchas veces pensé en cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiese terminado dando el sí quiero a Finn frente al altar, y mi conclusión siempre era la misma; Habría sido como mi madre. Me habría limitado a vivir bajo su protección, dedicando mi vida a evitar los conflictos personales más profundos a base de eventos populares y chascarrillos de primera dama. Habría sido alguien sin capacidad de elegir el camino que quisiera, y no porque mi padre solo le ofreciera uno de ellos, sino porque el afán de protagonismo la había convertido en un ser despreciable a quien solo le importaba ella misma.

Era en esos días en los que esos pensamientos se apoderaban de mí, cuanto más valoraba haber encontrado a alguien como Rachel. Porque ella no solo me abrió los ojos a mí, sino que también lo hizo con quienes más quería, con mis piezas del puzzle como ella les llamaba, y eso era algo a lo que yo aún no me acostumbraba a comprender.

¿Cómo una vida es capaz de cambiar tantas? ¿Cómo alguien que solo ofrece lo que es y lo que es no es más que un corazón, puede tocar tantos otros mundos? Rachel, a pesar de su temperamento, que también lo tenía y muchas manías a las que ya me había acostumbrado, era un verdadero ángel. De esos que no mencionan las religiones, pero sí quienes a punto están de caer y logran alzar el vuelo por su empuje.

Y ser consciente del ser humano que tenía a mi lado, y que había decidido compartir su camino junto al mío, era lo que me creaba esa presión en el pecho. Porque llegué a darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a Phoenix vestida como una princesa, dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi madre y a dejar de lado mis principios, por ella. Solo por ella. Ni por mi padre, ni por mi hermano, ni por quien quiera que estuviese esperándome allí, sino por ella. Y eso precisamente era por lo que habíamos emprendido aquel viaje a través de todo el país. Se supone que debía encontrar mi mundo, mis valores, recordar que yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr lo que me propusiera por mí misma, y darle el valor real a mi propia vida. Y dejarme llevar por ella era precisamente lo opuesto a eso. Ella pensaba que yo me subí al taxi por mí misma, por el amor que sentía hacia mi padre, pero no tenía ni idea de que si lo hacía, era por ella.

**—Creo que voy a pasarme por The Corner, me apetece ver cómo está—**dijo mirando a través de la ventanilla.— **Cuando acabes la cena, avísame por si te quedas en casa de tus padres, yo buscaré alguna habitación…**

—**No voy a asistir a la cena**—interrumpí rápidamente— **Estaré en el homenaje y nada más. Te llamaré cuando salga y nos regresaremos a Flagstaff para continuar con la ruta mañana.**

**—Pero Quinn, es absurdo que regresemos si…**

**—He dicho que no voy a pasar la noche en Phoenix**—sentencié—**Si tú quieres hacerlo, pues hazlo tú…yo me regreso a la cabaña.**

—**Ok…está bien, pero al menos cena…¿No?**

**—Rachel**—la miré cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia—**He dicho lo que voy a hacer y punto, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Ok, totalmente de acuerdo**—balbuceó regresando la mirada hacia el exterior, donde ya se podían distinguir los edificios que colindaban con el Phoenix City Hall donde se iba a celebrar el acto.

Eran las 15:00 pm cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la entrada principal y me obligaba a descender del mismo para enfrentarme a las miradas y los comentarios de quienes habían sido testigos de mi fulminante huida en el día de mi boda. Personas que yo no había vuelto a ver, ni quería volver a verlas, por supuesto.

**—Quinn**—Rachel descendió también del taxi antes de dejarme a solas frente a todo aquello—**Es tu padre.**—me recordó siendo consciente de que realmente me sentía mal por ceder a aquello—**Hazlo por él, lo merece.**

**—No me digas quien merece qué, porque te aseguro que después de esto yo voy a merecer mucho más que nadie en el mundo**—me atreví a responder en un vago intento por apartar el malestar de mi cabeza y ocuparlo con el sarcasmo que ella tanto odiaba.

Ni siquiera le molestó. Rachel no dudó en acercarse a mí y besarme sin dudar ni un solo segundo, aun sabiendo que a nuestras espaldas ya había varias decenas de ojos que se posaban en nosotras y que también lo harían sobre mí en el interior del Ayuntamiento.

—**Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida**—me susurró sin separar sus labios de los míos, y mi mundo de nuevo volvía a recobrar algo de sentido.—**Te veo luego**—añadió segundos antes de separarse de mí y adentrarse de nuevo en el taxi, que no tardó en volver a emprender el trayecto hasta donde ella quisiera que la llevase. Yo dejé de pensarlo en ese mismo instante, y lo hice porque apenas pasaron un par de segundos cuando alguien me interrumpía.

—**Adoro a mi cuñada**—le escuché decir y a mí me hirvió la sangre. Su sonrisa era espectacular, al igual que la de Marley junto a él—**Sabía que no me iba a fallar y que te iba a convencer.**

**—¿La adoras?—**le repliqué segundos antes de abrazarlo.

**—Por supuesto, ¿Lo dudabas?**

** —¿Entonces por qué no la has convencido a ella para que me acompañe?**

**—Quinn…**

**—Hola Marley**—me fui directa a los brazos de mi cuñada, que como siempre procuraba mantenerse al margen de nuestras discusiones.

—**Me alegra que hayas venido, Quinn**—me dijo con su radiante dulzura, y mi sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. No podía no hacerlo cuando era ella quien me hablaba. Porque a pesar de hacerlo en escasas ocasiones, no tenía dudas de que cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con total y absoluta sinceridad.

—**Estás guapísima. Vas a ser la novia más guapa de todas**—le dije recordando como la fecha de su boda con mi hermano se acercaba vertiginosamente, y no había rastro de nervios perjudicando su belleza.

—**No me lo recuerdes que me pongo nerviosa**—musitó ella regalándole una mirada de soslayo a mi hermano, que a mi lado esperaba impaciente a poder defenderse de mi ataque.

—**Da igual que te pongas nerviosa, vas a seguir estando igual de guapa.**

** —Hey…¿Te tengo que recordar que es mi chica?—**bromeó Brody ofreciéndome invitándome a que les acompañase hacia el interior del Ayuntamiento.

—**Eso no tiene gracia—**mascullé a su lado.

**—Oye…no lo pagues conmigo, yo le dije a Rachel que viniese ella también, pero se empeñó en decirme que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Que no quería que por culpa de ella pudiesen surgir conflictos con mamá. **

**—No me hables de mamá. Si he venido es por papá, en cuanto le hagan el homenaje me marcho.**

**—¿Qué más te da quedarte hasta la cena? Al fin y al cabo, hasta mañana no podréis continuar con la ruta, ¿No?**

** —Ese es otro tema—**me atreví a recriminarle mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el interior del edificio—**La próxima vez que aconsejes a Rachel sobre como paralizar un coche, procura hacerlo bien. Ha destrozado el carburador de un Mustang del 69 con horquillas y pinzas.**

**—¿¡Qué!?—**Exclamó sorprendido. Evidentemente él sabía qué clase de coche era y probablemente Rachel había omitido ese pequeño detalle—**Esto… yo no le he dicho que haga tal cosa—**trató de excusarse.

—**Brody, Rachel no tiene ni idea de que un coche se avería si obstruyes el carburador, es más…dudo que sepa lo que es un carburador. Sé que todo ha sido idea tuya, así que no…La próxima vez le dices que con esconder las llaves es más que suficiente. O mejor, que nunca haya una próxima vez de dejarme en mitad del desierto sin coche. ¿Ok? **—Silencio. Y no porque me obligasen a ello o mi hermano me interrumpiese. Mi silencio vino precedido de una imagen, una mirada que sentí como si me estuvieran pellizcando el corazón con una apisonadora. Apenas habíamos recorrido varios metros del pasillo que nos llevaba a la sala actos del ayuntamiento, cuando lo junto a la puerta de acceso, saludando a quien parecía encargarse de dar la bienvenida.

Fue sorpresa lo que desprendían sus ojos, pero varios segundos más tarde empezaron a impregnarse de un odio que logró traspasarme.

—**Vamos **—me susurró Marley enlazando su brazo con el mío, siendo consciente de lo que me había hecho detener mi discurso acerca del carburador del coche—**Todo el mundo sabe la verdad, es él el que tiene que sentir vergüenza, y sobre todo Tina, que ha probado de su propia medicina**—añadió invitándome a que siguiera caminando, y eso era.

Finn jamás esperaría que yo tuviese el valor de enfrentarme a él después de cinco años sin vernos, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni siquiera me apetecía verlo, aunque sabía de sobra que iba a estar allí. No supe nada más de él desde que se trasladó con Tina, excepto lo que llegó a mis oídos , que no era más que se había casado con ella y que supuestamente eran felices. Sin embargo, la asiática no estaba allí a su lado, acompañándolo en aquel momento. A juzgar por el comentario de Marley, intuí que las cosas entre ellos no estaban demasiado bien, y siendo honesta, era algo que no me interesaba conocer en absoluto. Le devolví la mirada por algunos segundos, y tras ello caminé directa hacia él, esquivándolo justo cuando decidí entrar en la sala de actos. Brody se limitó a ofrecerle un apretón de manos a modo de saludo completamente protocolario debido a su situación profesional del momento. Lo que sucedió a continuación no sabría cómo describirlo.

No, nadie me prestó demasiada atención allí dentro como para sentirme cohibida. Nadie se dignó siquiera a mirarme aun siendo la oveja negra de la familia Fabray. Solo una persona se percató de mi presencia. Solo un hombre me vio aparecer entre todos aquellos político con sus trajes de chaquetas rebosantes de soberbia. El más importante de mi vida. Era una pregunta que siempre regresaba a mí cuando le veía rodeado de aquellos personajes. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver mi padre con todos esos estirados y prepotentes hombres en busca de poder?. Él no era así, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será. Y tal vez por eso estaba allí, caminando hacia a mí con una enorme sonrisa dibujando su rostro, y esperando recibir un merecido homenaje que ninguno de aquellos sabuesos lograría recibir jamás.

Él si lo merecía. Verle sonreír después de saber todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer por una ciudad, dejando incluso parte de su salud en ello, era el regalo más grande que yo podía recibir. Y mi mente volvía a volar hacia Rachel. Definitivamente estar allí iba a merecer la pena solo por él, tal y como ella se había encargado de recordarme desde que acepté acudir al acto.

Un acto que tras el afectuoso saludo de mi padre y la resignación de mi madre al hacerlo obligada por él, no tardó en comenzar, y tampoco en acabar.

Casi dos horas escuchando aburridísimos monólogos sobre política y el bienestar social de Phoenix. Casi dos horas soportando aquella soporífera reunión de las cuales solo 15 minutos iban dirigidas a él, a mi padre. Eso fue lo que duró su discurso de homenaje, más los 10 minutos de presentación de Brody como uno de los candidatos a ocupar el despacho de alcaldía de aquel mismo ayuntamiento.

Después de eso, y tras aguantar estoicamente otra nueva tanda de discursos que no me interesaban en absoluto, decidí abandonar la sala con la excusa de tener que acudir al servicio, aunque lo que realmente pretendía hacer era llamar a Rachel y hacerle ver que mi presencia en aquel lugar estaba a punto de concluir.

Eran las 18:34 pm de la tarde, y el sol hacía ya algunos minutos que no se veía en el cielo, aunque su claridad seguía permitiendo que salir al exterior fuese una de las mejores opciones después de sentir como la cabeza empezaba a dolerme.

Escuchar su voz sería un buen tratamiento para ello, siempre y cuando se dignase a atender mi llamada. Tras el segundo intento decidí buscar apoyo en una de las barandillas que flanqueaban las escalinatas del edificio, y busqué llenar mis pulmones con aquella tímida brisa fresca que solía liberar a Phoenix de su continuo verano. Es curioso como después de acostumbrarme al clima de Los Ángeles, mi cuerpo seguía necesitando sentir el árido calor de mi ciudad. Un calor que no había logrado encontrar en ninguna de las ciudades que había visitado a lo largo de toda la ruta. Dicen que la tierra siempre termina llamándote, que da igual cuanto te alejes del lugar en el que naces, siempre terminas sintiendo como una fuerza te devuelve a ella, te incita a regresar aunque sea por un par de minutos.

—**Te veo así, pensativa…y temo que lo que ronda por tu cabeza me aleje más de ti—**escuché a mi lado justo cuando buscaba intentar una nueva llamada.

**—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro**—me sonrió colocándose a mi lado—.**Me muero de ganas por llegar a casa y sentarme un rato en el jardín. Supongo que tú estarías igual**.

—**Sí, ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado ese tipo de actos…quiero decir, no es que no me guste que te hagan un homenaje, al fin y al cabo nadie en esta ciudad lo merece tanto como tú, pero tener que aguantar todos esos sermones que no me interesan, bueno…ya sabes, si me interesan porque influyen en el bienestar de los ciudadanos pero no me creo la mitad de lo que dicen, excepto lo que habla Brody. En él si confío porque es mi hermano, si fuese otra persona yo…**

—**Te entiendo**—me interrumpió conteniendo una carcajada—**Es increíble, hablas como ella.**

**—¿Qué?¿Cómo quién?**

—**Como Rachel**—me miró divertido—**Sueltas muchas excusas en muy poco espacio de tiempo y hace que balbucees de manera divertida.**

—**No hago eso**—me quejé sabiendo que era cierto, pero nunca lo iba a reconocer.

**—Sí, sí que lo haces**—me empujó con dulzura en el hombro.

**—Papá, ¿No deberías estar ahí dentro? Se supone que eres el protagonista de ésta noche.**—Cambié rápidamente de tema. No me apetecía tener que pisotear mi orgullo por segunda vez en aquel día, y que supiera que estaba terriblemente influenciada por mi chica, podía terminar provocándolo.

**—Acaba de terminar y yo ya estuve cuando tuve que estar**—me guiñó el ojo.—**Ahora le toca a los demás, y tu madre se encarga de ser el centro de atención. Ya sabes que esas cosas le gustan más a ella que a mí.**

—**Ya, ya lo sé.**—Balbuceé prologando un silencio mientras me decidía a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Rachel. Un silencio que mi padre decidió dejar hasta que pasaron varios minutos y lo rompió.

—**Quinn**—musitó tras adueñarse de una de esas bocanadas de aire por la que yo suspiraba**.—Gracias. **

**—No tienes que darme las gracias por nada, papá.**

**—Sí, sí que tengo que dártelas. Y no lo hago porque hayas venido a verme**—añadió provocando mi atención.—**Quiero darte las gracias por ser mi hija. Por comprenderme y entender que hago lo que puedo.**

**—Papá…de verdad, no es necesario que me digas nada y mucho menos que me agradezcas. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas por no venir más a menudo.**

—**Entiendo que es difícil para ti, pero tu madre terminará aceptándolo tarde o temprano te lo aseguro. Ella sabe que Rachel es esa persona que necesitas, pero su maldito orgullo no le permite ceder.**

—**Yo también tengo orgullo**—le miré—**Y mira donde estoy. A veces hay que ceder, sobre todo si están involucradas las piezas que forman tu puzzle. **

**—¿Puzzle?**—se interesó curioso.

—**Rachel dice que el mundo de cada persona es un puzzle. Un puzzle que necesita todas y cada una de las piezas que lo conforman para tener sentido, para que sea algo real. Tú, Brody…sois piezas fundamentales de mi puzzle, y he podido entenderlo gracias a ella. **

**—Tu madre también lo es.**

—**Lo sé, pero por ahora prefiero dejarla guardada en una cajita**—sonreí forzada por evitar que la pena se notara en mi cara—**Sé que está ahí, y no dejaré que se pierda…pero mientras que se quede guardada.**

—**Bueno, tal vez es la mejor opción. Pero asegúrate de no perderla de veras, sigue siendo tu madre.**

**—Lo sé**—lancé la mirada hacia el frente. No quería hablar de ella porque hacerlo lograba que terminase cediendo en cosas que realmente no quería en aquel momento de mi vida, y solo mi padre era capaz de lograrlo. Tal vez mostraba mi frialdad y les hacía creer que la odiaba, pero aquel sentimiento no existía en mí. Era mi madre, detestaba su actitud y su enorme soberbia pero jamás la odiaría. No podía.

**—No vas a venir a la cena ¿Verdad?—**desvió la conversación sin cambiar por completo el tema.

—**No. Prefiero no hacerlo. Rachel debe estar esperándome para regresar a Flagstaff. Mañana continuamos con la ruta.**

**—¿Qué tal ha ido? Tu hermano me ha dicho que Rachel ha obstruido un carburador con horquillas y a saber qué cosas más.**

**—Lo ha hecho por su culpa. Solo quería que el coche se averiase cerca de aquí para que terminase viniendo. Lo han preparado todo a escondidas.**

—**Dios, menuda locura…Voy a hablar con Brody para que deje de hacer esas cosas. No quiero que nadie obligue a nadie a hacer nada. **

—**Bueno, no es que me hayan obligado…básicamente lo que han hecho es abrirme los ojos para que me diese cuenta de que quería venir. Te echo mucho de menos, papá. No sabes lo que me he acordado de ti mientras viajaba. ¿Sabes que Rachel me obligó a subir a la Willis Tower? No es apto para cardiacos, te lo aseguro.**

** —Tomo nota por si algún día voy a Chicago**—se burló—**No subir a la Willis Tower**

**—No te lo permitiría**—sentencié— **Jamás te dejaría que subieses a ese lugar. Sin embargo, si te dejaría que vieses el Bosque Petrificado, tendrías que haber visto a Rachel, papá…se quedó como media hora observando un tronco hecho trizas en el suelo, como si estuviese viendo la maravilla más espectacular del mundo. A veces… a veces me pregunto cómo sería mirar a** **través de su ojos**—le miré—**Tiene que tener algo que logre hacer que todo, absolutamente todo a su alrededor, sea hermoso.**

—**Hija, vive a tu lado**—musitó—**Yo también lo veo todo hermoso cuando estás a mi lado.**

** —Papá…**

** —Es cierto. Tú no te lo crees, pero haces que todo sea mucho más hermoso. **

**—Eres mi padre, no puedes, ni debes decir lo contrario**—bromeé tratando de quitarle importancia a la emoción que siempre se adueñaba de mi cuando mi padre me hablaba de aquella manera. Algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y que hacía a menudo.

—**Acabas de decirme que estás aquí porque somos piezas de tu puzzle, y sin ellas tu mundo no funciona, ¿No es cierto?**

** —Ajam…**

** —¿Y no eres consciente de que tú eres una de esas piezas en el puzzle de los demás?**

**—Por eso hicimos éste viaje**—confesé—**Rachel, no sé por qué motivo, planeó esto para que yo descubriese el valor que tengo, lo importante que soy**—le miré—**Quería hacerme ver que soy una buena pieza de puzzle—**sonreí—**O eso espero.**

—**No eres una pieza de puzzle**—respondió con el gesto serio—**Eres más que eso, Quinn. Eres como un pilar. Aunque no lo creas, todos los que te rodeamos hemos crecido al estar a tu lado. Tú presencia ha hecho que tuviésemos la estabilidad perfecta para poder impulsarnos. **

** —¿De verdad piensas eso?**

** —Yo no sería feliz cuidando de mi jardín si tú no hubieses estado a mi lado cuando enfermé. Tu hermano es quien es ahora porque te idolatraba de pequeño. Eras su mejor amiga, la única chica que se atrevía a montar en esos coches desastrosos que fabricaba. Él quiso licenciarse siguiendo tu ejemplo, Quinn. Eres la primera a quien llama cuando algo recibe una buena noticia, es el primero en ayudarte cuando tú necesitas ayuda. Tus amigas, Santana…¿Qué habría sido de Santana si no llega a estar a tu lado durante tantos años, Quinn? Dejaste tu vida por ayudarle a conseguir sus sueños y ahora lo ha logrado. Y tu madre, aunque no lo creas…ella también te necesita para seguir siendo ella. ¿Sabes? Ella te ve a ti y se recuerda a sí misma con tu edad. Y te envidia. Envidia que tú hayas sido capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, de hacer con tu vida lo que quieres.**

** —No se trata de hacer lo que quiero, papá—**le interrumpí—.**Se trata de lograr hacer lo que quiero, de llegar a algo…de ser alguien. ¿Cómo me voy a sentir importante si no logro avanzar? ¿Cómo me voy a sentir bien si veo que soy una carga para quienes quiero?**

—**Quinn, mantuviste un bar durante años tú sola, y lograste sacarle un beneficio extraordinario cuando menos valor tenía. Ahora estás en adaptándote a una vida nueva.**

**—Llevo cinco años adaptándome**—musité con sarcasmo.

**—Todo llega, hija. Tienes un trabajo, sí tal vez no sea lo que querías, pero siempre hay que empezar desde abajo…y tienes a alguien a tu lado que te apoya incondicionalmente. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar ese alma gemela como tú la has encontrado?**

**—¿Crees que Rachel es mi alma gemela?**

**—No hay más que ver tus ojos cuando la mencionas**—me miró y yo desvié avergonzada la mirada hacia el suelo—**No hay más que mirarte y escucharte. Aprendes constantemente de ella, cielo, y eso es el mayor regalo que tu pareja te puede hacer. **

**—Sin embargo ella…poco puede aprender de mí.**

No recibí respuesta alguna, porque su silencio me alertó y cuando volví a alzar la mirada hacia él, vi cómo se centraba en algo que aparecía en la calle.

Un coche azul se detenía junto a uno de los aparcamientos oficiales del Ayuntamiento, interfiriendo por algunos segundos en el tráfico de la avenida. Y no era un coche azul cualquiera, era mi coche. Y no tenía ni idea qué estaba haciendo allí hasta que la vi descender.

**—¿Crees que si no fuera tu alma gemela, se atrevería a desafiar a la policía de Phoenix deteniendo el coche ahí?—**musitó mi padre divertido y yo me limité a negar repetidamente.

**—Lo hace porque es una insensata…porque está loca.**—Respondí sin dejar de mirarla.

Rachel no solo dejaba mi coche mal aparcado en un lugar repleto de policías sino que además no tuvo impedimento alguno en ascender las escalinatas y dirigir sus pasos con firmeza hacia nosotros, olvidándose del mismo y con una enorme sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

**—Si no te gusta,**—volvió a susurrar—**me la quedo para mí**—añadió en tono jocoso y yo no dudé en regalarle un pequeño golpecito con mi codo sobre su costado.

**—¿Interrumpo?. ¿Pensé que estarías desesperada porque llegase?—**fue lo primero que dijo sin perder la sonrisa—**Pero veo que estás en la mejor de las compañías**—se dirigió hacia mi padre, a quien fue a abrazar sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Y él la recibió de igual forma mientras yo observaba la escena. Una escena que no era demasiado habitual por culpa de mi madre, y que por eso mismo disfruté al máximo.

Tal vez no estaba siendo justa con Brody, pero allí estaban dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida, por quienes sería capaz de entregarla sin dudas. Abrazándose, regalándose una muestra de cariño y una complicidad que iba más a allá de lo que cualquier padre pueda tener con la pareja de alguno de sus hijos. Yo sabía que mi padre admiraba a Rachel tanto o casi igual que yo lo hacía. Y sabía que Rachel respetaba a mi padre con una devoción casi enfermiza. Y todo ello siendo dos personas completamente diferentes, opuestas en pensamientos e ideología de vida, pero no en sentimientos. Yo era su nexo de unión. Ambos decidieron conocerse para llegar a ese punto de cariño que sentía el uno por el otro, solo por mí. Porque los dos querían lo mejor para mí, y sabían que llevarse bien entre ellos me haría feliz. Y lo consiguieron.

Había olvidado lo que era sentir como el corazón se llenaba de fuerza y los pulmones se hinchaban de orgullo hasta que pude presenciar ese abrazo entre ellos, y entendí que había llegado al culmen de mi viaje. Pero mi chica aún guardaba una sorpresa abismal para mí.

—**Gracias por venir, Rachel—**musitó mi padre tras deshacer lentamente el abrazo.

**—¿Ha ido bien? ¿Es usted ya el mejor alcalde que ha tenido Phoenix en toda su historia?**—bromeó provocando una sonora carcajada en mi padre.

**—Siempre lo he sido, ¿Lo dudabas antes del homenaje?**

**—No, en absoluto…pero siempre es mejor tener un documento que lo certifique. Le hablo como arqueóloga—**continuó con la broma segundos antes de posar su mirada sobre mí, y cambiar el gesto divertido por un halo de dulzura que me traspasó**.—¿Es ella su premio por ser un buen hombre?—**le cuestionó sin dejar de mirarme, y mi padre hizo exactamente lo mismo.

**—Creo que es más de lo que debería tener—**dijo él.—**Pero sí, ella es mi mayor regalo. **

**—¿Y habla?—**se acercó a mí**—Porque desde que he llegado no ha dicho absolutamente nada. Ni bueno ni malo, y eso es bastante preocupante. **

**—¿Qué hace mi coche aquí?—**Estúpido sí, pero seguía siendo incapaz de mostrarme efusiva con ella delante de mi propio padre, de hecho, en cinco años nunca permití que me viese besándola. Preguntarle por el coche fue la mejor de las ideas para evitar sonrojarme por su inesperado halago.

**—¿El coche?**—masculló sabiendo que evitaba lanzarme a sus brazos frente a mi padre.—**Oh…bueno, Brody sabia…ya sabes, él sabía que yo iba a destrozar el otro y fue a por él…lo dejó en su casa esperando a que yo fuera a por él. Avisé a Beth y a Joseph de que iría a buscarlo a nuestra casa**—sonrió—.** ¿Estás lista para volver a Flagstaff o prefieres quedarte a cenar?**—Insistió de nuevo y yo negué rápidamente.

**—No, no…nos marchamos ya**—Respondí sintiendo como la confusión regresaba a mí.—**Supongo que Brody y mamá estarán ocupados ahí dentro, ¿Puedes despedirme de ellos?**

**—Claro…aunque lo hago yo, les diré que en un par de semanas vendrás a casa. ¿Trato hecho?**—me cuestionó dándome aquel ultimátum, y yo volví a bajar la cabeza sintiendo como Rachel no dejaba de mirarme.

**—Claro—**terminé aceptando—**Vendré a verte, te lo prometo.**

**—Gracias**—susurró tirando de mí con suavidad para que le regalase aquel abrazo de despedida que ambos necesitábamos. Un abrazo que se alargó incluso por algunos minutos y que tuvo de testigo de excepción a Rachel. Mi querida Rachel.

Fueron varias veces las que la busqué con la mirada mientras me hundía en los brazos de mi padre, y contemplaba ese brillo de satisfacción que tanto bien me hacía. Tal vez mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mí, y también lo hacia mi hermano, e incluso mi madre aunque lo disfrazara de envidia, pero la satisfacción que mostraba Rachel cuando me miraba y sabía que yo estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería , y que lo hacía completamente felíz, era algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraría.

**—Vamos pequeña, si te vas a marchar…será mejor que lo hagas ya. Inevitablemente me veo en la obligación de regresar ahí dentro**—señaló hacia el Ayuntamiento tras apabullarme a besos y suaves caricias en la mejilla. **—¿Me llamarás cuando estéis en Los Ángeles?**

** —Claro, lo haré…cuídate papá, por favor. **

**—Me cuidaré**—susurró dirigiendo su mirada a Rachel—**Cuídala, ¿Ok?**

**—Por supuesto que lo haré**—le respondió ella permitiéndole el paso hacia la zona alta de las escalinatas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de dejarle paso, no dejó que avanzase más que un par de metros. Su voz le interrumpió, y también lo hizo conmigo.

**—Disculpe señor Fabray.**

**—Dime, Rachel**—se giró para quedar frente a ella.

—**Verá señor**—volvió a dirigirse a él con extrema educación, mientras yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa por el mismo hecho. –**Sé que tiene poco tiempo, pero necesito que atienda un par de minutos a lo que quiero decirle. Hay algo importante que necesito preguntarle y creo que es un buen momento.**

**—Claro, ¿Qué ocurre Rachel?—**se interesó y yo no pude evitarlo tampoco.

**—¿Pasa algo?**—le cuestioné, pero su mano detuvo mi avance mientras ella seguía fijando su mirada en mi padre.

**—Verá…yo sé que usted sabe que no soy nada, que no tengo absolutamente nada fuera de lo común en mi vida** **y aun así me respeta y me acepta en la vida de su hija**—Tragó saliva—. **Solo…solo soy una superviviente. Desde que nací he aprendido a sobrevivir, a crecer y avanzar hasta encontrar mi camino a base de golpes. Me he caído mil veces y me he levantado mil y una gracias a lo que guardo en mi corazón. Mi fe no tiene nada que ver con religiones, mi fe** **existe porque entendí que se necesita algo en lo que creer, en lo que soñar cuando ves que nada tiene sentido a tu alrededor. Yo tengo fe en mi misma, y con ese sentimiento he ido caminando siempre hacia adelante. Lo…lo más importante que tenía en mi vida dejó de ser tangible para convertirse en una fuerza…en un recuerdo que sigue en mí y que me ayuda a comprender el valor que tiene la vida, y lo fácil que se escapa cuando** **menos lo esperas. Yo sé que ella**—me señaló**—, es su mayor regalo, tal y como ha dicho. Yo sé que ella es esa fuerza que puedes abrazar, sentir, besar…además de llevarla en su corazón, y eso le hace privilegiado**.—Contuvo las palabras presa de los nervios durante algunos segundos—**Yo, yo no tengo ni una millonésima parte de lo que usted querría para ella, no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que lo que soy, y eso es algo que me aterra desde que la conocí. Sin embargo, ella se ha empeñado en darme una lección cada día desde que la conozco, y me he dado cuenta de algo realmente importante. Le he dicho adiós a ese miedo que tenía por sentirme insignificante en su mundo y he comprendido que no quiero vivir sin ella. Quiero ser su alma gemela y seguir aprendiendo día a día de todo lo que me enseña. Quiero cuidarla, quiero demostrarle que gracias a ella, mi vida vuelve a tener sentido y en mi mente eso solo sucederá si puedo estar a** **su lado cada día. Usted sabrá que lo que digo no es una locura, porque estoy segura de que usted lo siente igual que yo. Que cada día, cada hora o segundo que pasa a su lado, es como un regalo. Y realmente me siento egoísta enfrentándome a usted en este momento y diciéndole todas estas cosas, porque al fin ya al cabo, estoy pidiéndole algo que le pertenece y que no tendría por qué entregarme. **

**—Rachel…—**susurré viendo como de nuevo un silencio se adueñaba de nosotros y ella me miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pero de nuevo su mano se alzó frente a mí deteniendo mi intento por averiguar que hacia al decir todo aquello.

—**Señor Fabray**—volvió a dirigirse a mi padre con la voz temblorosa—**Sé que es un hombre de costumbres, tradicional y religioso. Y por eso mismo puede que esté cavando mi propia tumba en éste mismo instante. No obstante, con el cariño y el respeto que me ha regalado, me veo en la obligación de al menos intentarlo con el mismo cariño y respeto que yo siento por usted.**—Añadió logrando templar su voz y recuperando la firmeza. Mi padre la observaba con un gesto de serenidad que me desconcertaba, quizás intuyendo lo que estaba por decir, y que yo no acertaba a adivinar de ninguna manera. De hecho, mi máxima en aquel instante era la de controlar el llanto que aquellas palabras estaba a punto de provocarme.—**Si me lo permite, y aun sin tener su consentimiento o aceptación**—me miró de soslayo—**Me gustaría pedirle su bendición. Quiero…quiero casarme con su hija.**

Y un rayo cruzó el cielo provocando un terremoto que hizo que el suelo se quebrara bajo mis pies y veinte mil cañones se disparaban detrás de mí directos hacia el horizonte.

No, no sucedió nada de eso, pero el colapso en mi mente después de oír aquellas palabras fue tan grave que perdí la noción del tiempo y de todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Tanto que llego un momento en el que creí que todo había sido una alucinación, y mi chica no se había atrevido a pedirle mi mano a mi padre, que acababa de recibir un homenaje por su labor durante sus años de mandato en la alcaldía de Phoenix, por parte del partido político ultraconservador al que representaba. Solo supe que había sido real al notar como mis uñas se aferraban a la barandilla de las escalinatas y un punzante dolor me recorría los dedos y parte de la mano.

Rachel se había vuelto loca, y mi padre estaba siendo testigo directo de ello. Aunque lo cierto es que mi padre se alejaba de los valores que esa rama política evocaba. Él había sido diferente durante sus años de mandato y Brody estaba convencido de seguir su estela, liberando de esa opresión a quienes seguían su ideología política y declarándose totalmente libre de estereotipos. El bienestar ante todo, ese era su lema, sin importar creencia, cultura o nacionalidad.

**—¿Quieres casarte con ella?—**cuestionó mi padre con el gesto serio, yo diría que casi atormentado, aunque lograba confundirme cada vez que me miraba de soslayo y tensaba la mandíbula.

**—Sé que no entra dentro de su percepción del matrimonio, pero sí…quiero casarme con ella—**se mostró firme, y mis piernas volvieron a temblar.

**—¿Y se lo has pedido ya?**

**—No**—carraspeó—**De hecho, dudo que acepte mi petición, pero eso no importa…tengo toda la vida para seguir enamorándola y que acepte. **

**—¿Entonces? ¿No deberías centrarte primero en lograr que acepte?**

**—No puedo dedicar mi vida en conseguirlo si no tengo su consentimiento. Usted es lo más importante para ella, por lo tanto yo quiero tener su bendición para tenerla a mi lado.**

Un suspiro, un balbuceo imperceptible y sus ojos buscándome. Yo en ese instante habría corrido, huido como lo hice el día de mi boda con Finn, y buscar el lugar más recóndito del mundo donde esconderme para siempre. Si miedo sentía al escuchar las palabras de Rachel, más miedo me provocaba recibir una negativa por parte de mi padre. Él me quería, y quería a Rachel. La había aceptado en mi vida porque sabía que yo la amaba, pero el matrimonio era algo que iba más allá del simple hecho de permitir que su hija se enamorase de una mujer. Era algo más serio, y yo lo sabía. Para él el matrimonio era sagrado, y me lo demostraba cada día al seguir compartiendo su vida junto a mi madre, a pesar de las diferencias abismales que existían entre ellos.

**—Quinn**—se dirigió a mí con serenidad y yo volví a desgarrar mis uñas sobre la barandilla**.—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en tu habitación?—**me cuestionó y como por arte de magia, me trasladé a los minutos previos a mi boda con Finn. Indudablemente frases como _"Sólo es un papel firmado" _o_ "Tu vida siempre te pertenecerá. Eres tú quien decide si aceptar compartirla con alguien más"_, martillearon mi mente y me hicieron recordar que para él, el matrimonio es un acto de amor, más allá de lo que las leyes de su ideología política le habían obligado a aceptar años atrás. Asentí y él esbozó una sutil y sorprendente sonrisa— **Bien…en ese caso,**—miró a Rachel de nuevo, que con valentía esperaba la respuesta—**señorita Berry, si logra usted que ésa princesa que guarda tras su espalda no salga corriendo el día de su boda, tendrá mi bendición para siempre**.—Y a continuación se acercó a ella y le regaló un dulce beso sobre la frente para luego hacerlo sobre la mía, y alejarse de nosotras sin decir nada más. Dejándonos en pleno silencio donde solo el latir incesante de nuestros corazones se podía oír. Latido provocado por los nervios y la falta de aire que nos martirizaba, o al menos a mí. Rachel bajó la mirada por algunos segundos mientras mi padre se alejaba, y cuando la alzó para mirarme descubrí una mueca de confusión que me llenó de incredulidad.

**—¿Eso…eso es un sí?—**me preguntó un tanto confusa. **¿Me ha dado su bendición?—**Añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a dibujar una débil sonrisa**.—¡Genial!—**exclamó llenándose de euforia**—¡Es genial! Podré casarme contigo…¿Nos vamos?**

**—¿Qué?**

**—¡Vamos Quinn!**—gritó dejando escapar un par de carcajadas mientras tiraba de mis manos para que siguiese sus pasos hacia el coche—**Vamos…tenemos que regresar a…**

**—¿Rachel?**—me detuve en seco en mitad de las escalinatas

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?**

**—¿Qué ocurre? Le acabas de pedir permiso a mi padre para casarte conmigo, ¿Y me preguntas qué ocurre?**

** —Ha dicho que si…es bueno, ¿No?**

** —¿Te vas a casar con él o conmigo?**

—**Eh…contigo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**—musitó un tanto desconcertada. Y lo cierto es que yo pensé que estaba fingiendo una falsa confusión, pero sus ojos no parecían mentirme en absoluto.

**—¿Por qué te pregunto eso? ¿No deberías haberme preguntado antes si yo quiero casarme?**

** —¿Para qué si ya sé que no quieres casarte?**—me replicó y de nuevo la confusión lo inundaba todo a mi alrededor.—**Quinn, tú me has dicho muchas veces que no sabes si volverías a enfrentarte a un momento así, ¿No es cierto?**

Por supuesto que era cierto, pensé apartando el pelo de mi rostro y procurando llenar mis pulmones con el aire fresco. Por supuesto que repetí hasta la saciedad que no me volvería a casar, pero eso era antes de saber que ella era mi alma gemela.

—**No entiendo**—musité realmente fuera de lugar**—¿Intuyes que no me quiero casar y le pides permiso a mi padre? ¿Aun sabiendo cuál es su posición frente a los matrimonios homosexuales?**

** —Tu padre es tolerante, pero sí…tenía que pedirle su bendición, porque él es importante para ti y si…**

—**Rachel**—le interrumpí**—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué has hecho eso sabiendo que yo…**

**—Porque te amo**—me interrumpió—**Porque no quiero pasar un solo día lejos de ti. Porque te necesito en mi vida no para sobrevivir, pero si para ser mejor persona. Quinn, no me importa que no quieras casarte, es más lo acepto y lo entiendo**—me sonrió al tiempo que ascendía un par de escalones para quedar frente a mí— **Sé que mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo dar, pero…toda mi vida ha estado llena de obstáculos, y los he ido sorteando como he podido, unas veces mejor otras peor, pero siempre con la seguridad de poder** **superarlos y lograr retos. No tengo inconveniente en pasar el resto de mi vida superándome como persona para llegar al mínimo requerido y ser alguien importante para ti, y para que aceptes casarte conmigo.**

** —Pero…**

** —No hay peros, Quinn—**susurró posando sus labios sobre los míos repentinamente— **No pongas excusas antes de tiempo, no pienso darme por vencida…nunca**—añadió dejando que sus labios siguiesen rozando los míos.

**—¿Cuándo me lo vas a pedir? ¿Cuándo me vas a pedir que me case contigo?**—agregué a aquella conversación en la que solo existían nuestros labios y el cálido aliento que se mezclaba como otras tantas miles de veces en nuestros besos—**Me muero de ganas por ver como lo haces.**

**—Todo a su tiempo…—**Me guiñó un ojo—**Ahora será mejor que regresemos al coche antes de que esos policías me multen o en el peor de los casos, se lo lleven. Sin la presencia de tu padre temo por no tener ningún beneficio por parte de ellos**—bromeó provocándome una leve sonrisa. Y a continuación tomó mi mano para obligarme a descender por las escalinatas detrás de ella, saltándome incluso algunos de los escalones por culpa de las prisas que se adueñaban de sus piernas.

**—¿Vamos a continuar la ruta en mi coche?**

**—Así es. Brody me dijo que podría hacer perfectamente el trayecto hasta Los Ángeles, así que…Iremos en él.**—Respondió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el asiento del piloto, e invitándome a que yo lo hiciera hacia el de acompañante. Algo que no era habitual siendo mi coche, pero que yo acepté sin rechistar. Y eso pretendía hacer cuando de nuevo hubo algo que me detuvo. Fue justo tras adentrarme en el coche y cerrar la puerta. Percibí que Rachel no hacía nada más que mirarme y cuando centré mi mirada sobre ella cuestionándola, la desvió hacia el salpicadero del mismo, obligándome a mí a repetir el gesto.

Un pequeño sobre permanecía sobre él y al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia Rachel buscando algún tipo de respuesta, recibí su indicación para que lo cogiera sin más demora.

**—¿Qué es? ¿Es para mí?**—pregunté incrédula mientras lo abría sin esperar respuesta alguna**.—¿Qué?...¿Qué es esto?—**balbuceé sacando del interior lo que todo el mundo habría reconocido como una pieza de puzzle, pero que yo en mi estúpido estado de embelesamiento me limité a cuestionar.

**—Soy yo**—musitó ella y mis ojos fueron directos hacia los suyos—**Esa pieza soy yo. Vengo repitiéndote desde que salimos de viaje, que el mundo es como un puzzle donde cada pieza encaja a la perfección. Tal vez no haya llegado el momento de pedirte matrimonio, pero si ha llegado el momento de pedirte que me dejes ser una pieza más en tu puzzle. **

** —Rachel…yo—**balbuceé completamente consternada. No solo seguía viviendo en nube tras recibir su perfecta e idílica declaración en las escalinatas, sino que además me ofrecía aquella pequeña pieza de puzzle y su maravillosa metáfora.

** —No, no digas nada. Lo que has visto ahí antes—**señaló hacia las escalinatas**—, no estaba preparado. Simplemente lo hice porque sentí que debía hacerlo aprovechando que estaba ahí tu padre. Pero eso—**regresó la mirada hacia la pieza**—Eso si lo he preparado con premeditación, y entiendo que después de lo otro parezca soso. Sin embargo, me viene bien…porque ya ves que es insignificante, que no tiene dibujo ni color, y está hecha de cartón…que es igual a mí. Si la aceptas, estarás aceptándome a mí…y prometo que si lo haces, esa pieza empezará a convertirse en la más lujosa y valiosa de cuantas piezas de puzzles existan.**

** —Me gusta así—**la interrumpí**—Me gusta que sea así…sencilla, pequeña, sin nada llamativo que la distinga de las otras. **

** —¿Quieres que sea poca cosa?**

** —Quiero que crezcamos juntas…**

** —¿Eso es un sí? ¿Eso es un quiero que seas una pieza de mi puzzle para siempre?—**me preguntó acercándose a mí con su perfecta y radiante sonrisa ocupando todo su rostro, y yo suspiré al tiempo que volvía a regresar la pieza en el sobre.

** —Eso es un…Arranca el motor, y sigamos viajando juntas.**

** —Ok…—**balbuceó segundos antes de regalarme otro de sus perfectos besos, y a continuación lanzó la vista al frente**—¡Sigamos con la ruta!—**exclamó eufórica. Euforia que yo me encargué de disipar con la mejor característica de mi insoportable personalidad**.**

** —Eh…Rachel—**la sujeté del brazo cuando pretendía girar la llave.

** —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Has olvidado algo?**

** —No…solo quería preguntarte algo realmente importante**

—**Oh…claro, pregunta—**me miró un tanto preocupada

—**Rachel…—**musité conteniendo la sonrisa**—¿Desde cuando eres tan…cursi?**

** —¿Qué?...¿¡Cursi!?—**Exclamó abriendo los ojos y la boca por igual**—¿Cursi después de todo lo que te he dicho ahí fuera?**

** —Ha sido terriblemente pasteloso—**añadí enervándola aún más.

** —¿Qué dices de pasteloso?—**me replicó arrancando el motor—**Ha sido perfecto, soy una jodida máquina de enamorar…No lo puedes negar. Estabas a punto de llorar.**

** —Si claro—**fingí desgana—**Ha sido la declaración de amor más cursi de la historia…¿Dónde tenías guardado eso? ¿De verdad llevas cinco años ocultándome ese lado? Siempre le recriminas a Beth que sea tan enamoradiza con los chicos, y mira…resulta que tú eres una cursi de campeonato.**

** —Pero…No soy cursi, soy romántica…**

** —Señor Fabray, me daría usted la bendición para…**

** —¡Quinn!—**me interrumpió mientras el coche ya rodaba hacia nuestro destino—**Deja de reírte…no ha sido cursi.**

** —Señor Fabray, ella es el…**

** —¡Quinn! ¡Basta!—**alzó la voz conteniendo la risa mientras evitaba mirarme y centrarse en la avenida.

** —¡Rachel!—**grité imitando su tono y dándome por vencida.

** —¿Qué?**

** —Sí.**

** —¿Sí qué? ¿Que soy cursi? ¿Qué soy romántica? ¿En qué quedamos?—**insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

—**Pues que sí…que sí quiero casarme contigo.**

**FIN**

* * *

#BS5Años


End file.
